Let's play a little game!
by Romy-Mustang
Summary: La curiosidad de Chizuru ha ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué pasará cuando un integrante muy particular del Shinsengumi la encuentre haciendo algo indebido? Los haikus de Hijikata desencadenan un juego que no termina sin que sacrifiques algo y lo dejes todo a la suerte OkitaxChizuruxHijikata


**Hello people!**

**Después de mucho desaparecida les vengo con este precioso fic de Hakuouki. No les voy a entretener mucho como siempre procuro hacer, así que espero lo disfruten. Este será mi primer no-oneshot! -hace baile élfico- por lo que procuraré subir los capítulos con frecuencia (osease, 1 por semana). Intentaré cumplir este reto :DD**

**También es importante el hecho de que me dejen Reviews. No quiero ser una pesada con todo esto, pero así me hago una idea de cómo va la historia y lo más importante: Que la gente quiera que suba más caps. Por lo tanto NO REVIEWS= NO CAPS.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten del corto pero intenso 1er capítulo~**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Let's start!**_

La cálida mañana de abril en el cuartel transcurría con la normalidad de siempre. Gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, haciendo tareas de entrenamiento o simplemente contemplando la belleza de los cerezos en flor. En el más absoluto secreto se estaba realizando una reunión muy importante entre el comandante Isami Kondo y los líderes de diviciones que conformaban el Shinsengumi en el que discutían sobre su siguiente paso hacia la seguridad de Kyoto.

Fuera de la gran sala, una muchacha se encontraba sentada, observando a un pequeño gatito color café jugar con una planta, la llamada Hierba Gatera. El felino se retorcía y jugueteaba con las hojas como si estas fueran ratones a los cuales dar fin sin percatarse de la presencia femenina, la cual permanecía absorta. "¿Cómo irá todo?" se preguntaba internamente cuando de repente una voz ruda y autoritaria la llamó por detrás. Reconocería aquella voz aunque pasaran mil años.

**-¿Qué necesita Hijikata-san?-** respondió la morena al llamado, acercándose a la puerta del salón en el cual se encontraban reunidos procurando no observar mucho más que el rostro del vice-comandante. Sus ojos violeta le atrapaban con facilidad.

**-Es de suma urgencia. Necesito que vayas a mi habitación y busques una carta dirigida al señor de Aizu. Seguro que la encuentras dentro de los cajones de mi escritorio-** mandó como solo él podía hacerlo. La verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien violara su privacidad, a nadie le gustaba eso. La observó correr por el pasillo a toda prisa y girar en la esquina mientras pensaba que no había problema alguno en confiar en ella.

De todas formas, no es el tipo de persona que husmea sin permiso en las cosas de los demás...

Chizuru deslizó la puerta corredera de la habitación de Hijikata con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Todo en su interior estaba ordenado de forma escrupulosa, algo que podía dejar ver la personalidad de su habitante. La joven se acercó al escritorio de madera antigua y abrió el primer cajón. Bingo, allí estaba. Tomó la carta entre sus manos con cuidado de no arrugar demaciado el delicado papel y justo antes de cerrar el cajón sus ojos se toparon con algo.

**-Colección de Haikus de Hogyoku...-** susurró la joven, leyendo lo que rezaba la portada de aquel libro improvisado. Movida por un gran sentimiento de curiosidad decidió abrirlo. Su conciencia se lo reprocharía el resto de la semana.

Miró hacia un lado y otro del pasillo, comprobando que nadie rondaba por la zona. Decidida a dar solo un vistazo a aquello comenzó a leer las primeras páginas. Intentó contener lo mejor que pudo las risas que imploraban por salir de su boca y estallar. Los primeros poemas eran tan... ¿Cómo describirlos?... ¿Simples?... ¿Malos?. La cuestión era que cuanto más avanzaba, más quería leer.

De un momento a otro oyó pasos proventientes del pasillo y asustada, guardó todo tan rápido como pudo. Se asomó al pasillo conteniendo el aliento, observando al lindo gatito color café maullar a sus pies.** -¿Con que eras tu?-** respiró aliviada. Debería llevarle la carta a Hijikata-san pero...

"Este el el último Chizuru. El último y sales a toda velocidad." se reprendía. Tomó el cuaderno otra vez, volviendo a la lectura. El tono costumbrista del proyecto de libro cambió drásticamente en las últimas páginas, siendo algo más sentimental "¿A Hijikata-san le gustaba leer estas cosas?" Le parecía curioso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

_"Sentado en el patio la observo realizar sus tareas. _

_Me sonríe, delicada y suave flor de cerezo."_

**-Que hermoso... -** susurró para si misma. Aquel haiku le llenaba de paz y un suave sentimiento amoroso. Le encantaría saber la identidad de quien escribió aquellas palabras. Entonces se dió cuenta. ¡Un momento!.¿El cuaderno y la carta al señor de Aizu tenían la misma letra o eran imaginaciones suyas?.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo Chizuru-chan?-** preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, llena de malas intenciones. La aludida se giró lentamente, apabullada por la mirada de color verde que la observaba divertida.

Así es como empezó el juego.


End file.
